


Autumn Daydreams

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Wade Wilson is just another one of those sad foster kid sob stories. A real poor sob. Seriously, he’s a real filthy little orphan. Oh wait, what’s the plot here again? Right, Wade is raking the leaves when his mind drifts to his gorgeous and perfect boyfriend Peter Parker.How will he ever get the leaves raked with such a large boner in his pants?Everything is perfectly wholesome.





	Autumn Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my 31 days of Halloween, happening now my tumblr (linked after fic)

Leaves rustled under his back. The cold air stole the heat from his bare face. The rest of his body was moderately well covered, but the cold still seeped in. Wade dreamed of the one thing in the world that could warm him up inside and out, if you know what he means (wink wink).

He was supposed to be raking the leaves before foster mom Candice finished dinner. She told him not to come in and eat before it was done. At least she bothered cooking for him at all. That was better than most of these greedy bastards gave him. But he'd be eighteen in a few months and then it would only be his own fault when he wasn't fed properly. At least he'd still get the free lunches at school. Neato.

Wade inhaled the scent of tree death all around him. The crisp air felt good. The crunchy leaves felt seasonal. The sound of footsteps on the sidewall sounded distracting. He didn't bother to look at who it was. Some part of him hope they were a serial killer and he was about to get slasher-movied. He wasn't a sexy blonde co-ed though, so it seemed unlikely. Still, the footsteps were coming closer. They were crunching the leaves in the yard now.

The weight of a person dropped down on top of him and a giggle broke through the quiet.

“Hi, Wade. Napping on the job?” Peter Parker smiled down at him. The one person, place, or thing that made his life worth living. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but he figure it could only end in tragedy. He was also the same person that had him lying down on the job, lost in a daydream.

“It's your fault you know Petey. You're so damn cute that I just never stop thinking about you.” He kissed the red tip of Peter's nose.

Peter smiled. “So, you needed to lie down?”

Wade nodded and his head rustled the leaves some more. “I needed a good position to masturbate in.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Sure, 'cause if you did that laying out in the yard there's no way they wouldn't drag you off to juvie for good.”

“Are you saying I'm too pretty to go to jail?”

“I'm saying that I would be forced to stage a prison break to get you out.”

“Then we could go on the run like Thelma and Louise.”

“You mean Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Nope. No I don't.”

Peter laughed. “Shouldn't you finish raking up these leaves?”

“If I get up, then you won't be on top of me anymore,” Wade complained. “That would be a crime.”

“If you can get it done, then you can ask the foster if it's fine for you to come home with me.”

Wade acted confused. “And?”

“And you could be with me at my house.”

“And?”

“And in my bedroom,” Peter elaborated.

“ _And_?”

Peter sighed. “And we could have sex, Wade!”

Wade looked shocked. “Why Peter Benjamin Parker! I never knew you were such a harlot!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Wade.” He didn't give Wade the chance to shut up on his own before he was silencing him with him lips. The leaves occasionally rustling beneath them wasn't enough to cover up the sound of sucking lips. Peter's cold hands slipped under Wade's coat. He couldn't help but moan as the cold sent little shivers through him. Then again, Peter's hands on any part of his body was enough to make Wade moan.

As soon as Peter let him up, Wade sped through the rest of his chore. He was eager to get Peter's hands on the rest of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
